U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,767, issued to Datta et al., on May 1, 1990, describes a method for electrophotographically manufacturing a luminescent screen assembly on an interior surface of a CRT faceplate using dry-powdered, triboelectrically charged, screen structure materials deposited on a suitably prepared, electrostatically chargeable surface. The chargeable surface, or photoreceptor, comprises an organic photoconductive (OPC) layer overlying, preferably, an organic conductive (OC) layer, both of which are deposited, serially, as solutions on the interior surface of the CRT panel. The solutions are "spin coated", i.e., a quantity of each solution is deposited onto the interior surface of the faceplate, and the panel is rotated to uniformly disperse the solution and create a layer of substantially uniform thickness. The OC layer, formed from an aqueous solution, must be thoroughly dry before the OPC layer can be formed thereon. To dry the OC layer, heated air or quartz heaters are directed against the deposited solution; however, the drying time for an aqueous solution is two or three minutes. Such a long drying time introduces inefficiencies into the manufacturing process.
A need therefore exists for a suitable fast drying, inexpensive, easily applied conductive solution that is compatible with the overlying OPC layer, and which overcomes the above-mentioned shortcoming of the known aqueous conductive solutions.